Precious
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Whoever said carrying a sparkling was easy needed to have their audios check over, especially when it's Magnus who's carrying….(Set in "What a Mother Lives For" universe) A request from KohakuPrime42195. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers Prime.

This was a request from KohakuPrime42195. She's a real sweetie and she wanted a one-shot of how Smokescreen was born in my "What a Mother Lives For" Universe. So here you have it my lovelies!

I hope this makes you feel better Kohaku.

Warnings: Birthing!, slash (no likey, move along please)

...

Precious

...

The night was slowly fading as the peaceful colors of dawn began to glow from the horizon and over the war torn parts of Cybertron's surface, save for the remaining cities standing tall and bright still. It was one of the few things the war had not yet effected….

All the mechs and femmes of the team of Autobots were sound in recharge at this time with dreams of a peaceful world to one day take form.

Well, all except one mech, which was soon to become two in a moment.

_Clank!_

Magnus cracked an optic on-line before he groaned quietly when he felt and heard the muffled noise of a tiny pede kick his gestation chamber from the inside. He sighed and looked down at his swollen, large abdomen that held his and the Prime's child. Who seemed to like kicking him at odd hours early in the morning.

He grumbled softly, knowing his mate was a light recharger, "Listen little one, your mother wishes to recharge right now. Can you do that for Mama?"

Silence answered him. Taking that as a confirmation from his child, Magnus sighed and laid back down, off-lining his optics in preparation for returning to recharge…..

_Clank!_

Magnus sat up, his antennae laid back slightly and his right optic twitching. He looked down at his pregnant abdomen once more with an annoyed glower. He could have sworn that he felt his sparkling send a pulse of mischievous glee to him over the creator-creation bond.

"If you don't stop kicking me and let me sleep, so help me…" he hissed softly, his servos tensing.

_Clank! Clank-cl-clank-clank!_

Magnus shook a bit, gritting his denta as months of hormones were beginning to act up and fuel his annoyed ire.

"Kick me one more time…." He hissed.

_CL-CLANK!_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Optimus jumped a bit awake at the annoyed growl from his bond-mate beside him. He groaned, burying his helm in his arm as he heard his carrying bond-mate curse as he turned and got off their berth and began to walk back and forth.

"Stupid, Primus damned carrier programming caused by you, you annoying little—!" he hissed.

"Magnus?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"WHAT?!"

The Prime reeled back a little at the shout from his clearly irritated bond-mate. The sudden idea of hiding under the covered and out of his mate's line of vision became quite tempting to enact at that moment….

"I-I—I….are you all right love?" Optimus asked, biting his bottom lip plate.

There was a long moment of silence, as dawn began to grow brighter outside to begin the day. Magnus's face plates became a stormy snarl as he glared at his bond-mate.

"You….you….!" Magnus held his servos out like he was ready to strangle his bond-mate, "If you weren't my bond-mate I would have thrown you out the window right about now!"

Prime's optics widened as he slowly stood up and went around the berth to stand before his mate, "Now Magnus, remember our son is only a few solar-cycles away."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics, "I want him out of me now. I am sick of waking up to his constant kicking of my chamber and my tanks in the odd hours of the morning, I do not appreciate how bloated I look and feel with the strain of my systems, I did not appreciate the weeks of purging and all in all Prime, it's easy for you to wait because he's not inside you, but for me, it feels like I've been waiting stellar cycles for him to be born! And furthermore I—!"

Magnus suddenly stopped and shuttered his optics, before looking back down at his abdomen, "….Rust sticks."

"Wh-what?" Optimus asked softly, a little taken aback by his bond-mate's outburst.

"I want rust sticks with the iron shavings for the extra spice. Now," Magnus rubbed his abdomen, as there was a gentle rumble from his tanks.

The Prime sputtered a moment, "B-but Magnus, it's too early for—!"

"I SAID NOW YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BOND-MATE!"

Optimus cringed like a kicked cyber-kitten at his mate's famous drill sergeant shout, before he nodded and ran out of his quarters towards the storage to get what his mate was craving.

Magnus sighed as he sat down, "Little one, you are going to be the death of me, I swear by the Allspark."

A soft pulse of adoration through the bond and a few pulses of love made the carrying mech crack a small smile as his anger from earlier suddenly vanished just as quickly as it had come. Maybe yelling at his mate had made him feel a little better.

He sent his love for his child back through the creator-creation bond, "I can't wait to see what your look like little one…"

He was answered with a gentle pat and he chuckled when more pulses were sent towards his spark. Although he did love his little one, he was not going through the carrying process again after this. One: he hated how it strained his systems and made him out of sorts to the point he wasn't acting like himself anymore, two: because it was war and it was already overly risky carrying for anyone, and three: it took him out of the battles where he was most needed. He was thankful that for these past few months, that Decepticons seemed to have been keeping a very low profile…

_Clank!_

Magnus sighed, rubbing at his optics, "Yes, yes I know, to want me up and moving, well you got the first part, but I am not—!"

_CLANK! CLANK! CL—!_

The kicking stopped when a suddenly spasm suddenly wracked through his frame, starting from the top half of his abdomen, and down through the muscle cables of his hips and thighs…

"Ooooh….!" He wheezed out as pain wracked down his frame and there was a sudden burst of fluids down his thighs, a mix of energon and mech-fluid…..

He shook as he slid from his chair in a poor attempt to stand up and he gasped when another spasm ran through.

"Oooh…Oh sweet Primus….!" Magnus cringed, feeling like his body was going to split in half from his chest down, "Aaaaah….!" He grit his denta, as he rolled on to his back his body shaking and spasms wracking through his frame mercilessly.

If it weren't for the fact he knew his energon had broken, Magnus would have thought he was suffering from some sort of seizure…

"SCRAP!" he shouted, his paneling sliding back as his valve was shifting to prepare for the little one to be born, "No! No, no, no, stay in there just a little longer until we get t-to the f-f-ffffffRAAAAAAAG!" the contractions were coming at him quicker in uneven patterns as he laid there, his optics off-lined and clenched close as his servos scratched at the floor.

Primus, this was worse than having his legs caught in the smelter, being blown up on a mission and being electrocuted till his optics short circuited combined!

He faintly heard the door open.

"Magnus, I couldn't find the rust sticks with iron, but I hope that copper ones—!" there was a slight choking noise as Magnus looked at his bond-mate with pain in his optics.

Optimus dropped the rust sticks and ran over, "Magnus?! Magnus what—?!"

"H-h-he's coming…! Th-the sp-sp-sparkling is…c-coming….!" Magnus bit his lip plating, shaking from his spot on the floor, "Oh sweet mother Primus, fragging Unicron in pink plating…!"

The Prime was at his mate's side in a second, kneeling beside him and for the first time panicking and looking helplessly at the sight. He hadn't been this panicked since testing in his final year of the academy for frag's sake!

"Magnus, what can I do?! D-d-do you need anything? Energon? Uh—"

A servo grabbed Optimus' neck, nearly choking the Prime and pulled him down to eye level with his bond-mate on the floor. His optics were wide in slight shock and fear at his bond-mate's show of strength.

"Get. Ratchet. Here. You fragging. Stupid. Excuse. Of a—AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Magnus's scream of pain would have frightened the Unmaker himself.

Optimus flailed as his pulled back at the sudden outburst and fell back on his aft. He shuttered his optics, before he activated his comm. link.

"Ratchet? Ratchet its Prime, do you read?!" his comm. link only gave him a prerecorded message that spoke…

_"Hello, this is Ratchet, I am either busy with a patient or other urgent matters, so kindly either leave a polite message, or FRAG OFF!"_

Optimus growled in slight frustration, "Ratchet I know you're fragging Ironhide! ANSWER YOUR COMM. LINK!"

Magnus let out a silent screech as an even harder contraction hit him and he instinctually spread his legs. He looked for something to hold on to and squeeze, but the only thing in reach was the leg of one of the chairs. He threw back his helm gasping and sobbing softly as the pain worsened.

"Oh Primus, it hurts…it hurts!" He tried to remember the classes where Ratchet and the other medical staff taught him how to breathe and act during the birth, but they never really elaborated on how PAINFUL it would be!

Optimus shuttered his optics before he deactivated his comm. link and went to his pained-stricken bond-mate. He sent calming and loving pulses to his bond-mate through their bond, taking one of his servos.

_Okay, first, I'm gonna kill Optimus for getting me sparked, then I'm gonna kill Ratchet for being an aft and all those who work for him, and THEN—!_

His train was thought was cut off, as he felt the pattern of contractions even out. He pants, as he tensed when one hit. He could already feel the helm at his entrance, the sparkling crowning…

What did Ratchet say, what did Ratchet SAY…

_"When the carrier feels the helm of the sparkling at the entrance of their valve, then that is the time to start pushing as hard as you can at each contraction."_

Magnus grit his denta, "Optimus….get in front of me….and get ready…to catch….our sparkling…."

The Prime shook, anxious, "Are…are you sure? I could carry you to the med. bay if…"

"No….t-t-too l-late….for that….I-I need you to…help me…n-now…P-please, I need you t-to catch the sparkling….p-please, Ori-AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Magnus arched in pain, before he grit his denta and pushed as hard as his body could manage.

He kept his legs spread wide as he sense his Mate in front of him, watching and waiting for the sparkling, his large servos held out. He watched with wide optics as his mate pushed and his valve was spread wide as he watched the helm slowly coming out with each push and contraction.

Magnus shook in pain, trying to keep his thighs open as the little one was slowly making his way into the world. Ultra bit his bottom lip plate, as tears slid from his optics. He looked up at his bond-mate and he felt his spark flare a bit when he saw the support and love from him.

"O-Optimus…d-d-do you think the sparkling-w-will be o-okay…?" he spoke shakily, his frame trembling.

The Prime reached up and took his mate's helm, "As long as he comes from you Magnus, he would be nothing short of wonderful…."

Ultra Magnus smiled, despite how much pain he was, "F-f-flatterer…"

The he hissed and pushed against.

Optimus held his servos out again, and he watched in awe as the little being—how could something so small cause so much pain?!—was slowly pushed out of his mate who had carried him and was now birthing him.

Magnus let out a loud scream as the sparkling finally, FINALLY slid out of him and into his mate's waiting servos and he collapsed back, panting and gasping. The silence that followed seemed long and quite overbearing, as the morning light still had not yet reached the window of their quarters, until….

"AAAAAAAH!"

Magnus's optics snapped on-line and he ignored the pain in his lower regions as he sat up to see the owner of that screeching voice that was like music to his audios. He smiled shakily as he saw the little white, blue and red sparkling in his bond-mate's servos, covered in birth fluids and shaking from the cold.

"Oh…Primus…" Magnus reached out shakily, his voice hoarse from screaming "Oh hello my precious spark…hello…"

He felt his spark calming in his chassis, as Optimus handed him their son, placing him in his servos. The sparkling screeched and screeched, until he felt the familiar pull of the creator-creation bond. After about twenty minutes, he relaxed, sniffling and whimpering as he curled in the strong servos around him.

Optimus leaned beside his mate, smiling down at what they had created together, as he caressed over the small crest on their little one's helm.

Magnus leaned on his mate, exhausted from the labor with no medic, no pain killers and no berth pool….and the two of them felt like the two luckiest mechs in the universe that this birth, this first little one that was now the beginning of their family was there's alone to witness…

"Hello my precious beauty…" Magnus whispered, "My little Smokescreen…."

Optimus hummed at the designation given, "Smokescreen…" he smiled, nuzzling his mate's helm, as their son opened his sapphire blue optics and looked at them, "Hmm…I love it…."

Smokescreen sniffed and mewled with a few soft sobs, tiny little door wing nubs on his back flickering softly. Magnus smiled and kissed his son's helm.

"Our sparkling…." He kissed his helm again, "Our little precious…."

Forever and for always….

...

GUH! Is it wrong that I was laughing as I wrote this and was thoroughly enjoying writing it?

Review please!


End file.
